Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus, an exposure method, and a device manufacturing method.
Description of Related Art
In exposure apparatuses used in photolithography processes, a liquid immersion exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate with exposure light via a liquid, as disclosed in Patent Document (Specification of US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0139632), for example, is known.
In the liquid immersion exposure apparatus, there is a possibility that liquid filling the optical path of exposure light is charged. Moreover, there is also a possibility that a member contacting the liquid is also charged. Due to the charging, there is a possibility that foreign materials may be adsorbed to at least one of the liquid and the member. As a result, there is a possibility that exposure defects may occur, so that defective devices are produced.